Jeice-Jin
Jeice-jin: The Jeice-jin society closely resembles the society of Humans of Earth with a few key differences. At some point in their racial development, they were required to fight to keep their planet from being invaded. They quickly became experts in two things that they'd need to survive the wars: Ki and Speed. This development has helped them to survive to this day. However, having only recently been exposed to the galaxy outside their planet; the race is young, mentally, in the eyes of the Universe. Shocked to discover that they were not the supreme beings in their galaxy, they often use ego to hide from their imperfection and weakness. As a result, they are usually blindsided when encountering strength and progress in other fighters that they encounter. Ego became a mechanism of defense. Perhaps, a tool used by their people. To ease the mental transition between being supreme. To being one of many other average races. Initially, they were not a haughty people. Some of the Jeice-jin remain relaxed as they had been before the discovery of the Universe beyond their purple skies. While, others took things a different direction. Many of the Jeice fighters began reaching for power beyond the stars and left home in search of new strength and new terrain to explore. Despite the galactic immaturity, the Jeice-jin have quickly made a name for themselves with their ability to control and use Ki as well as speed. While they are not physically imposing, it is unwise to take your eyes off of a Jeice, if he or she is angered. However, because of the same galactic immaturity; Jeice are easily offended when they are misunderstood or taken by surprise. Human in appearance. Their skin color ranges the warm end of the color spectrum from red to gold. With hair often being white or a variation of white (warm white, cool white, off-white, pearl white, etc.), always white in some form. They come in a variety of builds, just like humans. Pinning just one body type on the race would be a dishonest representation of them. Average Height: 5' - 5'10" (152-177 cm) Average Weight: 80-160 pounds (36-72 kg) Life Span: 70 years. Interesting Traits: Most of the Jeice-jin Home Planet embodies a twisted beach environment. It's very tropical, only with red waters and purple skies that change based on weather condition. Also, no one knows the location except for the Jeice-jin. Though, an Icer found it many millenia ago and took a portion of their race to be used as slaves. Until relatively recent, these slave Jeice-jin were the only ones known in the Universe. The Icer plucked up an entire city, which became a ghost town for the Jeice-jin. Example: Jeice. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (44 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat) Int 17 Mnt 30 Str 9 Dex 12 Stm 14 Spd 30 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jeice-jin gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ HP: 10*STM+15*Level Ki: 16*MNT+30*Level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Phys) Jeice-jin are exceptionally fast, gaining +2 to all Strike and Dodge rolls. (Ment) Jeice-jin undergo arduous mental training from a young age to strengthen their minds and to focus their energy into a single place when using large attacks. All Ki Offense Powers gain the Charging Add-On. In this case, the bonus damage from Charging is added like damage from PKU (not multiplied, only applied once during a combo, et cetera). (Ment) Jeice-jin have an unusual mastery of Ki. On their turn, up to 2+Level/4 times per round, but no more than once per action; they may perform the Charge, Enhanced Charge, or High Charge action (including charging into an attack) without it taking up that action. (Ment) Jeice-jin have a great mastery of Ki, gaining +1 to Ki Damage per 25 Max Ki they have available (Charging does not affect this). When charging into an attack, multiply this bonus by the number of actions spent charging into the attack. Note: This multiplier is based on how many Actions you spend charging, not how many charges there were in total. Meaning even if you're able to charge twice in one action it is still only mulitplied once. (Ment) Jeice-jin gain their Max Ki/750 as a bonus to all Dodge rolls. Temporary increases to maximum Ki, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this.